


it’s over

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Sad sad sad, hurt and comfort (slightly), wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by sidespromptblog on Tumblr





	it’s over

Patton could already feel the tears starting to rise.

“W....what do you mean it’s over?” he asked.

The atmosphere in the moral side’s room shifted, the lights dimmed.

“I’m sorry, Patton, I am. But this isn’t your fault, it’s mine,” Roman couldn’t stress this point enough.

The fanciful side had been putting off having this conversation for long enough, but that didn’t make it easier.

“Roman....it’s our anniversary, we’ve been together for a whole year!”

The tears flowed down Patton’s cheeks, and he turned away.

“Just get out,” the moral side whispered.

“Patton-“

“Get out!” The words were nearly screamed.

Roman didn’t need to be told again, and when the door was closed Patton let himself break down and fall to his knees and sob his poor broken heart out.

.........

Virgil had been in his room most of the day, only opening his door to Patton who would come by with food or Logan who would rant about Roman, again.

Not that the anxious side minded the logical side’s company, he loved ranting about the creative side too.

Roman had found himself in both Virgil and Logan’s bad books, and while neither side could understand why Patton still chose to see the good in him, they wanted the moral side to be happy.

Virgil had left his room when he heard sobbing coming from Patton’s room, and even if there was a chance of running into Roman, he couldn’t ignore his best friend.

He knocked lightly in the door. “Pat?”

There was only a sob in response.

Virgil opened the door, closing it right behind him.

The room was darker than usual, the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia replaced with an aura of emptiness, like the room had lost its light.

Right in the middle of it all was Patton, curled up on the floor, a sobbing mess.

Virgil carefully, slowly stepped closer, crouching down beside the moral side and pulling him close.

“Roman....h-he broke up with me,” Patton whimpered.

The anxious side instantly put the creative side on a mental hit list.

He’d deal with him later, once Patton was more calm and didn’t need him as much.


End file.
